


In From The Cold

by ODeorainFan2150



Series: Moicy Week 2018 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 7 - Alone / Together, F/F, Fall of Talon, Fluff, Moicy Week 2018, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Surprise! It's an epilogue, undercover agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODeorainFan2150/pseuds/ODeorainFan2150
Summary: A day that no one in the new Overwatch thought they would ever see finally comes to pass.Moicy Week 2018 - Day 7 - Together





	In From The Cold

Symmetra saw it first - a change in an old signal, a message hidden amongst the static. Morrison recognised it for what it was and soon Winston had revived some old Overwatch cryptography gear that had been gathering dust. All it received was a single message and then it sat in a dark corner, working away to unlock the encryption and unwrap the contents. When the treasure was opened, few could scarcely believe what they saw in front of them. The file was a data archive, several million files and links to many more. But more importantly, it was Talon. Every single agent, front business, contact, secret base, research project, everything - laid bare and ready to be exposed.

Within the archive, there were three personal messages. One explained the contents, as well as providing useful contacts who Talon had not corrupted to assist with using the information. The author was marked as “G. Reyes”. The second file was addressed directly to Morrison. He downloaded it to his personal data device and returned to his quarters to read. The final was addressed to Angela, and she knew exactly who had written it before she even selected it at her terminal. She took her time reading it, pausing occasionally to wipe the tears from her eyes.

\---

Several weeks later, as the dust began to settle and the world’s governments had finished their arrests, a sleek black dropship arrived on the landing pad at Watchpoint Gibraltar. The pilot, having shut the engines down, was the first to disembark, stepping out into a glorious sunset. Angela could see her taking in the view, a familiar look on her face before she moved to open the side cargo door.

Four people climbed out. They were dressed in civilian clothing, carrying kit bags and dragging hard cases behind them. For many of the members of the new Overwatch, this was the first time they had seen this group outside of combat. It was a strange sight for them to see, after all the battles and fights, these four strolling their way across the landing pad towards them like any other agents returning from a mission.

At the back of the group was Windowmaker, clad in a long coat over a smart suit, large sunglasses that seemed to have replaced her usual optics set-up. Her head swivelled as she walked, still checking the angles, looking for places to perch from to watch. She knew this was going to be awkward, full of people who knew the person she had once been. It would take time for her to adjust to her new position.

Next was Sombra, dressed down in a tank top and short, seeming to have missed the memo about dressing smartly. Her hair swept over one side of her head, the metal implants glinting in the sun. She seemed almost bored - her visits to Gibraltar had been common enough, especially with her work as a free agent.

Standing tall over the others in the group, Moira was immaculately dressed as always, her cream suit offset by the purple tie around her neck. She seemed to be scanning the crowd for someone and when she caught Angela’s eye, a small smile crept across her face. Something on her ring finger was reflecting the sun, shining gold. Angela’s hand felt the weight around her neck and returned Moira’s smile.

Leading the was Reyes. Out of all of them, he had changed the most since the last time he had been her while wearing the Overwatch emblem on his arm. The dark suit he wore couldn’t hide the damage on his face, his outline shifting and flowing like smoke. His eyes, however, were still steely and determined. After all, there was one last task that needed doing.

The group stopped when they got to the crowd, Reyes only a couple of paces away from Morison, who was dressed in a suit of his own, and the Amaris, both of whom had neutral expressions on their face, still unsure about the new arrivals. Reyes took a step forward, paused and then came to attention. Behind him, Moira did the same, while Sombra and Widowmaker simply stood still watching the proceedings.

Reyes, bringing his hand up in salute, addressed the crowd. He still sounded like the Reaper they had fought but there was more emotion to his voice, no longer playing the role of mercenary that he’d made for himself.

“Blackwatch returns, it’s mission complete. We hand ourselves over to the new Overwatch for debriefing.”

Morrison slowly returned the salute before standing at ease, Reyes and Moira matching his movements. There was silence. And then Morrison spoke

“You know, when we agreed to do anything to take Talon down, I don’t think ‘destroy home base and disband Overwatch’ was on the agenda”

Reyes smiled “Well, we did have to improvise. And do things none of us are proud of. But in the end, we got them”

Morrison grabbed Reyes’s shoulder, his hand sinking partially into the smoke “Gabe, you look like shit”

“At least I’m not going grey, old man” replied Reyes

As the final act of the ceremony, the two commanders shook hands and then pulled each other in for a hug. Blackwatch had come in from the cold.

\---

Angela went looking for Moira once the Blackwatch team had been settled. They’d taken over one of the secondary hangers, to begin with, until the debriefing period had passed and they could begin to be properly integrated. Sombra had immediately flouted this and gone to join Hana and the others playing video games. Widowmaker found a quiet place in the Watchpoint and sat by herself in silence for a while until Zenyatta asked to join her. She had agreed, the pair of them simply sitting not saying a word to each other. Reyes was desperate to get the debrief done and had already dragged Ana and Morrison in a room to run over all the intelligence he had gathered and give them full details of his time within Talon.

Moira had returned to one of her old haunts. Angela found her standing by the railing looking out over the sea, a cigarette dangling from one hand. For the first time in a long time, Moira looked almost peaceful, enjoying the world for all it was worth. Angela joined her, placing her hand on top of Moira’s scarred hand.

“So this is what you meant when you kept answering my requests to run away with ‘I haven’t finished my quest’ - it wasn’t just the science discoveries or working at Oasis or Talon’s objectives. You really were still working for Overwatch”

Moira turned to face Angela, still holding her hand “I wanted to tell you so many times. To make it clear that I wasn’t just doing all this for my own ends. Gerard had suggested this plan back before Venice. It wasn’t until that mission fell apart that we maybe thought it might be the only way to actually destroy Talon - to get deep within it and break it apart. He was the one to refer to it as a quest, sending the two of us in as squire and knight on an impossible mission.” Moira’s face hardened “When he died, the ball was already rolling. I’d already been thrown out, my hunt for a backer to act as an introduction, a reason to meet with Talon. After my sterling work on Widowmaker’s second round of enhancements, I was able to get Gabriel in as a trusted associate. Destroying Overwatch was the action that elevated the two of us to the Inner Circle. And then from there, we started to gather what information we needed.”

Angela noticed Moira’s shoulders begin to slump slightly. She lightly dragged the taller Irish woman to a nearby bench and sat down, continuing to hold both her hands. Moira carried on with her story.

“I can’t deny that it was intoxicating. Having such power, being able to run the experiments I wanted without fear of an ethics committee coming in and shutting everything down. But I know we did some terrible things - both Gabriel and me. And I’m not sure the rest of Overwatch or the world will forgive us for them.”

Angela changed the subject slightly “How did you get Widowmaker to come with you?”

At this Moira seemed to smile “Her programming was coming undone. She’s actually been mostly in control the past year or so, only pretending to be fully under Talon control to avoid the pain of them trying to fix it. I noticed her taking unauthorised trips when off-duty and so came to an arrangement, to begin with. Eventually, she started passing us extra intel, things she’d overhear while other thought she was not listening. In a similar way, Gabriel brought Sombra in as a contractor and then managed to get her investigating Talon as well. She’s the one who managed to package as much of our information into a single message.”

There was a pause as the two of them considered all that had happened. Above, the gulls wheeled and dived, peaceful in comparison to the feeling below.

Angela suddenly had another question she had to ask. “How long are you staying? Surely you have things to do at Oasis…”

“Ah. Oasis aren’t taking me back. Turns out they got hold of our information dump and discovered my extra-curricular activities. I hear the other ministers were not happy to hear about the fact they had let a terrorist/undercover agent into their midst. They have given me early retirement. My research and personal effects should be arriving here within the week.” She looked out over the bay “Shame really, I’d just managed to get the ambience of the lounge the way I wanted it”.

Angela could feel her heart pumping in her chest. This couldn’t mean what she thought it would mean. “You really are planning to come back and stay here?“

“Here, Dublin, Switzerland. I’m a free agent, technically unemployed seeing as Blackwatch was dissolved so I’ll go wherever you need me”

Moira paused, resting her face on her hand, deep in thought.

“We have so much to do though. Most of Widowmaker’s programming is gone but we need to careful in the final few stages - she’s suffered enough for us to bring back all her memories. I’ve also got a possible cure for Reyes’s condition but it will need testing, more than I could have done at Talon or Oasis without drawing attention. And then “ she gently grabbed Angela’s shoulders “Then we can work on whatever we want to. All those projects you mentioned when you visited, all the half-ideas stored back in my cellar, we can finally get to work on them.”

Moira suddenly looked down at Angela’s hand. “You’re wearing your ring. I thought you were trying to keep us under wraps…”

Angela fixed Moira with a kind smile. “I wasn’t the one who paraded across the landing pad with theirs on. Besides, I think people have started to guess. Lena may have let slip about us after she heard you were technically working for the good guys while Ana asked if I had played much chess recently.” She looked down at Moira’s left hand. “It looks nice to see it where it should be, rather than around your neck”.

Letting go of Angela for a moment, Moira carefully cupped her chin and leaned in for a kiss. Angela returned it, all the worries and stresses they both had simply melted away.

When they parted, both of them were smiling. Angela moved to wrap her arms across Moira’s back and pulled her close.

“Let’s get this debrief period done and then we can start thinking about the future,” she whispered in her ear.

Moira couldn’t help but nod at this.

\---

The flight into Dublin had been packed full of London workers returning home for the long weekend. This busy atmosphere had continued through the terminal and onto the taxi rack. Traffic from the airport back to the centre was madness, with the driver loudly playing pop music and shouting at other cars all the way. However, when they climbed out of the taxi, the world seemed to quiet down, a sense of calm overtaking it. Angela led the way, climbing the stairs to the old front door while Moira carried the bags into the townhouse.

The forces that had tried to pull them apart were no more, their focuses in life no longer in opposite directions. Now they moved forward in the same direction together. More importantly, they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! It's the epilogue to The Townhouse series! How else could I end Moicy week, especially with the prompt "Together" on the table.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading all of my work from this week (and then going back and reading my older stuff). It's been a great time and I've loved working under the slight, tiny bit of pressure that the week added to write stuff people seem to have wanted to read.
> 
> Going to take a little break a bit, let the juices return and then I'll return with a pile of one-shots.
> 
> EDIT: Minor edits on 29/09/18 to improve readability
> 
> If you like this work, I love hearing your comments - I'll always try and respond! Alternatively, drop me an email at odeorainfan2150@gmail.com
> 
> Follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/deorainfan2150 for news on what I'm working on next.
> 
> If you want to throw me a tip, you can find my Ko-Fi at https://ko-fi.com/odeorainfan2150.


End file.
